Skylar
Skylar Appearance Personality Powers and Abilties Devil Fruit Olivia has eaten the Kai Kai no Mi, is an incredibly powerful Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that does much more than is immediately apparent from merely its name. Reaping the devil's bounty, through this Devil Fruit Olivia has demonstrated the ability to generate and manipulate the concept of pressure of herself and her surroundings on a potentially limitless scale. Unlike those who who wield the power of these mystical fruits as babes; Olivia consumed the Kai Kai no Mi roughly seven years ago. Despite this relative shortcoming however, Olivia has demonstrated a capacity for the application of the power of her Devil Fruit and aptitude for the abilities she obtained labelled extraordinary. In addition, the Devil Fruit also grants Olivia an immunity to the negative effects of pressures. *'Immense Pressure Generation: '''Can be atmospheric or gravitational; is tremendously powerful capable of opening up fissures in the ground, pushing apart tons of water to create massive waves and even casually enhancing the pressure generated by her arms that casually movements can create incredibly powerful winds. She can use it to dramatically enhance the sailing speed of her fleet by decreasing the pressure of water in front of an increasing it at the back. Can turn anything into a weapon and dramatically amplify projecitle combat. **'Pressure Wave:' **'Pressure Dome:' **'Sonic Boom:' **'Pressure Wall:' **'Pressure Cooker:' **'Pressure Reduction:' **'Thermobaric Explosion:' **'Pressure Hail:' **'Pressure Vacuum:' **'Pressure Missiles:' *'Air Solidification: Can solidify the air around her by applying incredible pressure to it to the point it becomes virtually solid; and then manipulate the solidified air by manipulating the pressure around a given solidified region. As a result, Olivia has demonstrated the ability to craft vast barricades of pressurized air that impede if not completely block incoming attacks from her opponent; as well as personalized constructs of solidified air that may be near impossible to detect with the natural eye except for the most sharpened of individuals or perhaps through the use of Observation Haki. Olivia can solidify air to a near metallic level, which can then be further reinforced with Busoshoku Haki for devastating effect; even cladding herself in pressure-forged armour. In addition, Olivia is capable of taking advantage of the fact that wind and air-based Logia cannot manipulate wind or any of its constituents outside of it's gaseous state; meaning her pseudo-solid air is seemingly outside of the range of even an Awakened Logia. *'Flight: '''Creates pressurized slipstreams around her body in a given direction; allowing her to freely manipulate her body movement at will and fly around. Due to her conditioning with htis power; the utilization of this capability is virtually effortless as it becomes almost subconscious to her. *'Split-Second Gear Second: *'Pressure-Enhanced Physicality: ' **'''Pressure Enhanced Combat: '''Yeah Pressure Rokushiki and shit coming up. *Literally cause people to rupture *Create pressurized air-sound waves that can also you know; serve as potent sound based attacks *Recreate thunder by playing around with pressure in the same a normal lightning bolt would; potent shockwaves and concussive force. *Can cause massive implosions *Has demonstrated mastery to the point that she can utilize air pressure to generate clouds and summon vast torrential downpour; blacken the skies. Pressure Canisters; Homemade Explosives Explosive Rounds for bullets Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Haoshoku Haki Fighting Style Rokushiki